The most common solutions for lighting in the developing world are various candles, lamps, and lanterns. When electric lighting is available, for reasons of cost, it is often implemented with a single lamp in the center of the room or ceiling. The users must select their position to gain favorable lighting because when the light is behind them, it puts their hands and work in the shadows. Furthermore, objects in the room also cast shadows and diminish workable space. Ambient lighting can be poor because the walls are often bare cement or natural materials such as wood, mud, or clay brick. Walls can become even less reflective for ambient light because stove smoke often coats the walls in dark soot. These conditions lead to a desire by inhabitants of these dwellings for brighter lighting. The problem with brighter lighting when it comes from a single source is that the eyes then adjust to the brighter light and the shadows become even darker.
People in developing world environments often lack ready access to electricity, or their electricity can be undependable. Homes are often hand built and not made to keep out environmental conditions that can be highly damaging to products idealized for more protected conditions. Even so-called “outdoor” products fail in the day-to-day harshness of many developing world villages and slums. Despite the lack of resources and technology, the mobile phone is still prevalent in third world and developing countries and it is common for there to be at least one phone per family. The lack of reliable electricity can therefore affect the livelihood of people who gain working benefit from their mobile phone.
A further complication in the developing world environment is that replacement components and accessories and the technical expertise to employ them are difficult to find. The user therefore benefits from apparatus solutions that can be repaired or expanded with readily available components and with little technical knowledge. Furthermore, the user will often have little to no resources to maintain the device, and it will undergo possibly significant abuse, both environmental and electrical, since its users often live in harsh environments including rain, heat, cold, dust, salt in the air and water, and direct sunlight to name just a few. Therefore, a solution that is affordable and cheaply made is of interest. Otherwise, costs may prohibit the solution from serving the market for which it is intended.
This environment could benefit greatly from a device that can provide light over a diverse range of areas and situations, charge mobile phones, be readily expanded and repaired, and be recharged by a renewable resource such as sunlight. If made affordable enough, the device may even be able to pay for itself in improved revenue stability.